


Common Ground

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-written ending, plus additional scene to "Common Ground" episode. Felt it needed a bit more than where it had been left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> -Major Spoilers for "Common Ground".   
> -Off screen torture mentioned

“So,” The wraith swallowed. “Your friends have come after all.” Then the wraith paused at seeing Ronon, who loomed dangerously over him.   
“I do not understand…he fed from you, we saw it!” Teyla exclaimed, looking confused and frightened for her friend. John shook slightly from the memory of it.   
“I told you there’s a lot you don’t know about humans,” Then John noticed the wraith still staring at Ronon. “What?”  
“This one…he is recognizable to me. I have heard of him from many a wraith who sought after him. They say that he is a true hunter, one that would give a wraith a challenge unlike any other.”  
“Here that, buddy, he’s complimentin’ you,” John said with a roll of his eyes. Ronon was frozen at the mention of that, and then he glared hate at the wraith.   
“Sheppard-give me the word…” Ronon growled.   
“No.” John said sharply. “The wraith-Todd-and I had a deal. We’ve kept each other’s ends of the deal up all the way through. He’s not back-stabbed me like damn Kolya,”   
“Did Kolya do anything other than have the wraith feed on you?” Carson asked sharply, and John shook his head, paused, and then shrugged.   
“He mostly just taunted me a lot, and beat me when I wouldn’t cooperate.” John admitted, hesitantly.   
“Sheppard is strong,” The wraith said with a nod. “He does not give into the enemy, even if he is being foolish in doing so.”   
“Gee, thanks,” John said sarcastically. “Look, you okay now?”  
“I have fed on two of Kolya’s men,” Todd confirmed with a low growl. “I would have fed on Kolya as well, and will do so if we meet again.”  
“There’s a happy thought,” John said with a smile. “Make him suffer for it, will you?”  
“Aye, Sheppard. I tried not to make you suffer…I tried not to feed, but I could not help myself, and if I did not comply…”  
“Kolya would’ve killed you and then I’d never have gotten out of there, despite his promises.” John agreed, and the team looked astonished at the wraith and a human agreeing with one another and showing sympathy towards one another.   
“So…all bets are off when next we meet?” Todd asked, sounding as though he were trying not to laugh.  
“Something like that,” John agreed.   
And then stunned him.  
\--  
“That had to be one of the most strangest things I’d ever been witness too since coming to this galaxy,” Rodney muttered, shaking his head as they left Todd on the planet that wraith mostly traveled over.   
“Yeah,” Ronon agreed with McKay.   
“You, son, are sitting right there.” Carson ordered as John got up to pilot the jumper.   
“But-” John protested, and then blinked as he felt something brush inside his mind.   
Sheppard…we are linked, you and I. I wished to remind you…we are, in a way, brothers. Because of the life I gave back to you. Your friend was right-I added a few years to you, to make up for what I’ve done. I wish for you to know that I mean you no harm. Please, do not kill me when next we meet.  
John parked on the bench, suddenly exhausted. He was aware of Carson looking suddenly worried, and Dr. Keller glancing anxiously at him. The rest of the team had gone quiet watching him too.   
I won’t kill you if you do not attack, but if you attack me or my friends, then all bets are off. Got it?  
The wraith laughed in his head, and that was just too creepy for words. Also-for some inexplicable reason-comforting.  
Ah, Sheppard. I believe you are truly one of a kind…even for humans. I apologize for how weak the connection is making you. We are far apart, and it is taxing me greatly, but I swear to you that I will never enter your head for secrets of your home. I will never betray you. I must ask the same of you, unless it is truly an emergency.  
Agreed, he said swallowing.  
“I’m fine, Doc, just tired,” He forced himself to say, leaning against the back of the jumper and rubbing his eyes. “I didn’t get much sleep while I was there.”  
“I imagine not,” Carson said, looking relieved even as he continued checking his pulse and what-not.   
I will contact you again, Sheppard. But for now…rest. As I will rest, and rejoice in being home again.  
He closed his eyes, and slowly fell asleep.  
END


End file.
